Many methods of conveying the cuttings from the bottom of reverse flow bored holes are currently in use. One method uses a system of jets to move the cuttings through the kelly and out a discharge hose to the mud pit. Another methods allows the cuttings to be discharged directly out of the kelly without a hose.